project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Poliwrath/XY
Poliwag can be found in the following places by using the Old Rod: Route 14, 15, 16, 19, 21, Laverre City, Frost Cavern, Couriway Town, Pokemon Village, Victory Road. Poliwag can also be found as a Horde Battle in the grass in Pokemon Village. Poliwhirl can be found in the same fishing areas as Poliwag, but with the Good or Super Rod instead. '' ''Poliwrath has a rare chance of being fished with a Super Rod in certain areas of Victory Road. Water Stones can be bought at the Stone Shop in Lumiose City. They are also found on Routes 8, 12, and 18. They are also a possible reward from Super Training. '' ''Because Poliwag can be found in a Horde Battle at Pokemon Village, it is possible for Poliwrath to have its Hidden Ability Swift Swim during the main game. WIP Important Matchups * Gym #6 - Valerie (Laverre City, Fairy-type): It won't be able to do much here, as a Poliwhirl or a Poliwrath. * Celosia and Bryony (Poké Ball Factory): You can KO the Liepard with Poliwrath, but try to defend it from the Manectric. * Mable (Frost Cavern): Should be an easy kill, since she only has a single Houndoom. * Rival (Anistar City): Avoid the Meowstic, Delphox/Chesnaught and Jolteon/Vaporeon. Greninja, Absol and Flareon can be easily handled however. * Gym #7 - Olympia (Anistar City, Psychic-type): Sending a Fighting type in Psychic-gym? Those punches must have rattled your brain! * Lysandre battle #1 (Lysandre Labs): Mienfoo and Murkrow are far too weak to give any appreciable trouble to this fighting-type, while Pyroar is an easy kill due to its Normal/Fire typing. Its best to avoid Gyarados, as it resists your primary STAB moves and has Intimidate to lower your Attack. * Aliana (Lysandre Labs): Mightyena is a joke, while the Druddigon can be taken down by Poliwrath with some effort and healing if necessary. * Celosia (Lysandre Labs): Poliwrath should only battle the Drapion in this battle, and only if it has Dig or Bulldoze. Else, let some good Ground user do the heavy lifting. * Bryony (Lysandre Labs): Considering her Pokemon are a Liepard and a Bisharp, Poliwrath should be able to easily dispatch these foes. * Mable (Lysandre Labs):'''Once again, an easy battle since her team consists of a Houndoom and a Weavile. * '''Xerosic (Lysandre Labs): Crobat and Malamar have too much of an advantage to be handled by Poliwrath. * Lysandre battle #2 (Team Flare Secret HQ):'''Now that his Mienfoo and Honchkrow have evolved, the only Pokemon Poliwrath can easily defeat is Pyroar. Leave the rest for the rest of the team. * '''Xerneas (Team Flare Secret HQ, X only): You're seriously thinking of sending a Fighting-type against a Fairy-type Legendary? * Yveltal (Team Flare Secret HQ, Y only): Oblivion Wing should provide a good breakfast of Frog to this Pokemon. * Lysandre battle #3 (Team Flare Secret HQ): This matchup is the same as the previous Lysandre battle - defeat the Pyroar and switch out. * Professor Sycamore (Couriway Town): This isn't a very good matchup for our froggy fighter - Venusaur packs in an all-Grass learnset, Charizard has Wing Attack to deal with Fighting-types and Blastoise is quite bulky, and has Iron Defense in its moveset. You could however try to defeat Charizard using Rock Tomb. * Shauna (Route 19): Shauna's Delcatty should be an easy kill provided Poliwrath can take a Play Rough from it. Avoid her Goodra, and you can beat Greninja among the starters. * Tierno (Route 19): Crawdaunt is the only safe matchup here - Talonflame has Acrobatics, while Roserade has Petal Dance. * Trevor (Route 19): Another terrible battle for our Poliwrath - his team is made of Pokemon which are Super Effective against Poliwrath. * Gym #8 - Wulfric (Snowbelle City, Ice-type):'''Avoid the Abomasnow, and the rest should should go down nicely. Just be mindful of Cryogonal's Confuse Ray and Avalugg's Curse. * '''Rival (Victory Road): The matchup is the same as last time, except now you'll have to avoid their Altaria as well. * Elite Four Wikstrom (Pokémon League, Ironworks Chamber, Steel-type): Even though this seems like a good matchup for a Poliwrath, his lead is a Klefki, which is neutral to Fighting. Earthquake is the best move here, but Klefki can use Torment to prolong the battle. Probopass has Discharge and Sturdy, but should be easy enough. Scizor doesn't have any exploitable weakness, so you'll have to rough it out with it. Wikstrom's ace, Aegislash can't do much to Poliwrath, but be careful of King's Shield - if you end up hitting it with a contact move, the drop in attack makes it easier for Aegislash to wear Poliwrath down, so finish the battle quickly. Side note: If you use Brick Break and Aegislash counters with King's Shield, there is no attack drop due to the immunity. Do as you wish. * Elite Four Malva (Pokémon League, Blazing Chamber, Fire-type): Poliwrath does pretty well in this battle, having favorable matchups with Torkoal and Chandelure. Talonflame should be avoided at all costs, while female Poliwrath should not battle her Pyroar, as it has Rivalry and Wild Charge, which can be lethal to Poliwrath. Male ones have an advantage as Rivalry would drop the power of her moves. * Elite Four Drasna (Pokémon League, Dragonmark Chamber, Dragon-type): Poliwrath shouldn't battle her - 3 of her Pokemon pack coverage moves or are of a type that is Super-Effective on Water/Fighting types, and are pretty strong themselves. Her Druddigon can wear down Poliwrath very effectively, with Rough Skin, Revenge/Retaliate, and can sweep it out of battle with Dragon Tail. * Elite Four Siebold (Pokémon League, Flood Chamber, Water-type): Sending a Water-type against Water-types is a bad idea, but Barbaracle can be easily defeated by Poliwrath. * Champion Diantha (Pokémon League, Radiant Chamber): Her two fossils are the only things that Poliwrath can easily take down. Avoid the rest. * Post-Game: Poliwrath isn't bad, but it isn't good either. You should probably look for a better Water-type for all the Battle Maison challenges. Moves Poliwhirl and Poliwag share similar learnsets, except Poliwag learns most of its moves faster. Since its only available after Clemont, you already have the opportunity to evolve it straight to Poliwrath. However, its best that one holds the evolution off till level 43, when it learns Wake-up Slap, its primary STAB move till Brick Break. If you're training a Poliwag upto speed, then you also have access to Body Slam, a good neutral move - although you might want to use Strength for HM purposes. Once it evolves, it loses most of its learnset, being limited to Dynamic Punch, Mind Reader and Circle Throw, which aren't very useful moves. Poliwrath also has access to Belly Drum from its pre-evolutions - a rather risky move in a Nuzlocke, but its possible to use. After evolving, most of its learnset will come from the various TMs and HMs you find ingame. Waterfall is not only a HM, but the best Physical Water STAB Poliwrath gets and is a must have. Another must have is Brick Break, which is also stronger than Wake-up Slap. Another STAB option is Low Sweep, which has 5 less BP than Wake-up Slap, but slows the opponent. It learns a variety of coverage as well, with stuff like Earthquake, Rock Slide and Poison Jab. It also has a fair share of Special moves like Surf, which will probably be its primary STAB till Waterfall, Ice Beam ''', '''Psychic, etc. Recommended moveset: Waterfall and Brick Break, with Rock Slide/Poison Jab/Earthquake/Return filling up the final two moveslots. Recommended Teammates * Flying counters : Poliwrath is constantly threatened by Flying types, so good Electric and/or Rock type Pokemon help out immensely. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: '' Raichu, Rhyperior, Tyrantrum, Manectric, Golem, Magnezone, etc. Other Poliwag's stats Poliwhirl's stats Poliwrath's stats * '''What Nature do I want?' Anything that increases Attack is best, like Adamant or Lonely. Special Attack boosts are useful in the midgame due to a lack of Physical STAB till the end-game, but they're pretty useless once you reach the League. * Which Ability do I want? Water Absorb is the best, since it allows it to wall Water-types attackers. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You should keep Poliwhirl unevolved until level 43, since it learns Wake-up Slap, its strongest Fighting-type move until the end-game. * How good is Poliwrath in a Nuzlocke? Like I said, it isn't terrible, but it isn't all that good either. But it'll surely help carry your team through Kalos. * Weaknesses: Grass, Electric, Psychic, Fairy, Flying * Resistances: Rock, Bug, Dark, Steel, Fire, Ice, Water (Damp) * Immunities: None or Water (Water Absorb) * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Ghost, Dragon Category:X/Y Category:Abandoned Articles